


PARALYSIS

by hereruha



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst, Demons, Dragons, Drama, M/M, Shapeshifter, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/hereruha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, dragons were worshipped, humans made offerings to them the same way they did with ancient times' gods. However this belief had vanished. New religions had made their way in their countries and had taken their place in people's hearts and minds. Humans started hunting dragons, seeing them as demons, and they had had the arrogance to think that dragons had been exterminated.<br/>They didn't even know dragons were still fighting for the sake of humanity and any other species' survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

The brunet looked at his reflection in the mirror, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. His eyes were gleaming, the dark-blue colour of his irises disappearing slowly to let place to a yellow-reptile-like colour. He still couldn’t fathom how he wouldn’t completely turn anymore. This new spell was slightly confusing, how could he have all his strength and still have a human-like appearance? The dark purple, almost black, scales that were appearing to replace his skin when he turned, if that was even the right word now that he always had a humane appearance, were supposed to be as hard as the ones he had when he was in his other form, but this whole thing didn’t convince him. Basically he already wasn’t one with much strength, so with this spell… He had the feeling he was even weaker than before. Being from an ancient race wasn’t always a gift.

Nowadays, humans always imagined dragons as fire creatures, but there was way more to it than just fire. Some spat acid, others had poisonous bites, others were water types… There were so many different species of dragons. And then there were those who, like him, were meant to hold the balance between darkness and light. Unfortunately he had failed at his task and had fallen on the wrong side of the balance.

A long time ago, dragons were worshipped, humans made offerings to them the same way they did with ancient times’ gods. However this belief had vanished. New religions had made their way in their countries and had taken their place in people’s hearts and minds. Humans started hunting dragons, seeing them as demons, and they had had the arrogance to think that dragons had been exterminated.

The brunet let out a bitter laugh, revealing his fangs. They didn’t even know dragons were still fighting for the sake of humanity and any other species’ survival.

He growled as he thought about the war that was raging somewhere out there. Because of it, he had lost the use of his left arm. Everybody had told him that it was better to get it amputated, but how could he do such thing? If it happened to them, they wouldn’t take that decision so easily either, he perfectly knew it.

He heaved a sigh and walked out of his bedroom, struggling to put his jacket on as he did so. His arm surely was bothering him sometimes, but he really couldn’t make himself get it removed. Even though it sounded ridiculous and naïve, the brunet still had a little hope to regain its use, though that was the only thing he had hope in. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the window next to the staircase. He looked outside and shook his head in defeat as he noticed boys walking out of the enclosure, certainly heading to the military camp. The army kept on coming to the academy to get new soldiers, the brunet being one of those who had been chosen. The generals were careless, they just took the students with the best results in a large range of subjects and threw them on the battlefield, not even thinking about it twice.

They should have known that fighting in training centres with teachers around, your life most likely not endangered, wasn’t the same as fighting out there, but they seemed to ignore it, they actually probably didn’t want to think about it. However that was until him, until he had broken down in the middle of the battlefield, falling in darkness and losing his left arm. The brunet was quite sure that if it weren’t for that fight, he would still be in the middle, still with the right amount of darkness and light inside him.

Since then, the army had checked more cautiously what type of dragon they took, they had made one of a rare and important species for the world’s balance break after all, they couldn’t risk making the same mistake again.

The brunet took his eyes away from the students and went down the stairs. He stepped in the kitchen to notice a brunet with long dreads tied back in a high ponytail cooking something as he slightly hummed a song. He ignored him and went to the fridge, grabbing his bottle that was filled with his own preparation. He had been unable to make himself eat something since he had been released from the hospital, he didn’t know why, but his body seemed to refuse any kind food. This drink was the only thing he managed to get into his system, it had been prepared by one of the doctors who had taken care of him when he was hospitalised. The brunet didn’t know what effect it had on others if they were to drink it, but he knew that it worked miracles on him, even though he still had noticed himself losing some weight and a lot of the already rare muscles he had.

“Do you want to try?”

He looked up at the other as he twisted the cap of his bottle with a bit of struggle.

“What?” he asked, one eyebrow cocked in confusion.

“Well, food. Do you want to try eating it?” the other replied, pointing at what he just had placed on a plate.

Just by looking at it the small brunet had the feeling he would throw up. The food looked delicious, but something in him made it impossible for him to simply think of eating something.

“You know it’s useless, Tanabe-san,” he mumbled, looking away.

He heard the other sigh.

“Stop calling me that way, I know I’m new around here but you could at least call me Yutaka.”

“There’s no use to do so, you don’t want to have anything to do with me,” retorted the yellow-eyed dragon before taking a sip of his drink.

“Takanori, you still can come back to your former state, you just need to work on it.”

He rolled his eyes, not quite believing what he had just heard.

“Tell me, _Yutaka_ , are all lightning dragons so silly? You really don’t look like someone to be like that,” he said, his eyes roaming over the other’s muscular frame.

“I just don’t want to give up on hope.”

“You sound like a fucking housewife waiting for her husband to come back from the battlefield,” snorted Takanori, walking out of the room.

The other followed him, eating at the same time what he had just cooked. The small brunet flopped down on the couch in the living room and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

“I’m just doing what the teachers asked me to do.”

“Hm… You have to watch me, am I right? They don’t trust me anymore, though they should know that in my state I can’t do much, I’m too weak,” Takanori said, groaning as he felt a hand on his forehead.

He could feel its warmth, and some sort of tingling: electricity. It didn’t feel bad, and he knew that it was normal to feel electricity coming from the other’s body, he was full of it after all, it was in his nature.

“You could just kill me, it would be easier for them,” he said, smiling lightly.

“Are you insane? Your race is rare, we can’t possibly kill you,” Yutaka replied, taking away his hand and sitting next to the smaller man.

“I’m useless now, you really could kill me, it wouldn’t change much. They’re anyway going to ask my sister to take my place.”

“Is your sister made for it though?”

He opened his eyes and gazed into the other’s silver-blue orbs.

“No, but she doesn’t have the choice. Continuing with someone like me would be too risky,” he replied, slightly shaking his head.

“Do you actually care whether we win the war or not?” asked Yutaka.

A smirk slowly stretched Takanori’s naturally peach-coloured, full lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What do you think?”

The tall brunet looked up at the ceiling, seemingly in deep thoughts as he searched for an answer. This gave time to Takanori to observe the other dragon. His sliver-blue irises were characteristic of his species. Yutaka had the typical body of a lightning dragon, a strong, muscular body, which was needed to deal with the power that came with his nature. Electricity was dangerous, these dragons actually rarely got in touch with the others before they reached their twenty-third birthday, they needed all these years to learn how to properly control themselves. The tingling Takanori had felt… If it had been a child touching him, the brunet would have been dead by now, being electrocuted to death. Lightning dragons were a scary species, but an interesting one in Takanori’s eyes.

“I think you stopped bothering.”

The yellow-eyed dragon nodded slightly as he heard the other speaking.

“You did care before, but with what happened to you, you’ve lost hope in everything. You’re filled with grudge towards the rulers and you want them to drown in their own–”

Takanori stared at the other, one eyebrow quirked up as he heard him stop himself. The way he talked, it seemed as if he spoke about himself there, not about Takanori.

“So it’s just a decoy,” he said, his eyes not leaving the other.

Yutaka glanced at him, obviously uncomfortable with what had just happened.

“This nice personality, the helpful smiling young man… You’re just faking it all. You’ve some darkness in you too,” he continued, his smirk growing into a wicked grin.

“Everybody has a part of darkness in their heart,” simply replied the tall brunet, staring blankly ahead.

“Not everybody wants the rulers to die,” retorted the smaller one.

“I never sa–”

“Don’t even try lying about it,” Takanori cut him off, giving him a stern look. “I can see darkness in you, that’s part of my species characteristics, I just don’t use it very often. But you… Something happened to you, you hate our government, you hate everyone who supports it…”

“Don’t go any further, please.”

Takanori narrowed his eyes but finally sighed in defeat. He sensed grudge coming from the other, but what he also noticed was sorrow. This man was crying deep inside, he just had put so many layers over it that people couldn’t get a hint of it, except if they were like Takanori, one of a species that was made to see through people, to see in their heart, to discover their deepest secrets… He barely used his powers though, he didn’t like knowing what was going on in people’s heart.

“We all have secrets,” Takanori said, standing up, gripping his lifeless arm. “I have some too, but be careful with what you say, you might end up on the scaffold, and I think you’re pretty much aware of that.”

“You really can see through people’s heart, right?” asked the other, looking up at the small brunet.

He nodded before he picked his bottle and gulped the rest of his drink.

“It’s not as amazing as it sounds. To be honest, it’s horrifying.”

“How can it be for you? I’d understand from my point of view, I can’t lie to you after all, but you…”

“Would you like to know everybody’s deepest secret? Deepest wish? We are at war, most people are broken, what they think about is to get revenge, to kill other people, to go on the battlefield… I don’t even understand how they expected me to keep the balance with such horrible thoughts surrounding me all the time,” sighed Takanori.

The taller brunet hummed softly before speaking.

“What are you planning to do after graduation?”

The yellow-eyed dragon looked at the other, smirking.

“You don’t want to know,” he replied.

On those last words he left the other in the living room, going back to his bedroom. He couldn’t possibly tell anyone what his plans were, he couldn’t get anyone involved, and he didn’t want to be bothered by inexperienced or undecided people. He would do everything by himself, and if he got caught, he would be the only one to take the blame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

Yutaka stared at the other leaving the room before shaking his head, smiling faintly. He went back to the kitchen to do the dishes before going upstairs to get his stuff for class. This academy covered all possible degree of education, and in his as well as Takanori’s case, they were college students. If he remembered well, Takanori studied something that had to do with design or something, but he hadn’t gone to class for the past three months.

The lightning dragon had been asked to keep an eye on the small brunet two months ago, when he had come back from hospital after a month, but the tall brunet wasn’t sure it was a good thing to approach the other in the beginning. He was pretty sure that Takanori was lost and needed some time to get used to school again, after all he had been on the battlefield for six months before being badly injured. Therefore, Yutaka had kept his distance, but now he wondered if it were even needed. Takanori’s state hadn’t improved, it seemed to be even worse than before actually.

The tall brunet sighed as he got out of his room, locking the door behind him. He was about to start walking when he saw a raven-haired dragon enter Takanori’s room. He frowned slightly as he noticed that, who was he?

“That’s Yuu.”

He looked to his left and noticed Takeru standing right there. He hadn’t even felt the small silver-blond dragon come near him.

“Who’s he for Takanori?” asked the brunet.

“His ex,” blurted out the other.

“His ex?” he frowned, looking back at Takanori’s door.

“Don’t make that face,” laughed Takeru.

“What face? Isn’t it weird that Takanori lets his ex get inside so easily?”

The small dragon just smiled uneasily at the remark, knowing that somehow the other was right. But there wasn’t much to do, as long as Takanori didn’t want Yuu gone, they couldn’t meddle in their relationship, as insane as it was.

“You don’t know what happened,” he simply replied.

“Then tell me.”

Takeru looked at Takanori’s door before heaving a sigh, shaking his head in defeat.

“Don’t you have class?” he asked.

“I can skip it,” shortly replied Yutaka.

“Alright…”

He walked past the room of the small brunet, trying not to pay attention to the sounds that came from it, he didn’t even want to imagine what those two were doing in there. He didn’t like how Yuu behaved, they might be friends, but the way the raven used the injured brunet… Takeru could barely stand it. Most people had turned their backs on Takanori after his breakdown, and even if the silver blond somehow understood their reaction, he still thought that the brunet wasn’t responsible for such a thing. Takeru had been the only one to understand Takanori’s struggle in such a violent environment, and he seemed to be the only one to think that the yellow-eyed dragon needed some support, be it before he was sent on the battlefield or after his return.

He sat on the couch and glanced at the lightning dragon, as he sat next to him, waiting for an explanation.

“To make it simple, Yuu left Takanori when he was in hospital,” said Takeru, observing as Yutaka’s brows knitted together.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“There’s more to it than you think,” sighed the small dragon.

“Really, and what could that be?”

Takeru stared at the lightning dragon, feeling the air getting heavier, a shiver going down his spine. To irritate such a dragon wasn’t something he wanted to do, especially because he was a water dragon.

“Yuu’s been asked to do the same thing as you,” he quickly said, entwining his fingers.

“ _What?_ ”

Now Yutaka seemed surprised.

“He was asked to watch Takanori. Because he was his boyfriend, the government thought he was the most suited for this task, but he didn’t feel like doing it, he didn’t want to betray Taka…” explained Takeru, playing with his rings.

“So he left him?” asked the tall brunet, bewildered.

“He didn’t want to, but it was the only thing he could think about at the time. According to him, Takanori would be less hurt that way, while if he stayed with him and kept an eye on him, he would break down once again if he heard about it.”

The silver-blue eyed dragon lightly nodded, staring at the candles on the coffee table.

“Did he really do this for Takanori?”

Takeru glanced at the other, confused.

“He could have done that for himself too.”

“Maybe, but Yuu isn’t really like that. You might think he is because you don’t know him, but I can assure you that you’re wrong. He thought that they wouldn’t ask someone else to survey Takanori if he refused, no one wanting to have anything to do with him,” said the silver-blond dragon.

Actually, it most likely would have been that way if Yutaka hadn’t come here, Takeru was quite sure about this. He had some connections, he knew that the rulers hadn’t asked anyone besides Yuu and Yutaka to watch Takanori, so if it weren’t for Yutaka newly attending the academy, Takanori would have been left alone. The lightning dragon had been chosen because he was new, no one knew him so he wasn’t linked to anyone, and his opinion wasn’t biased.

Even though Takeru understood Yuu’s decision to leave Takanori, not wanting to lie to him, he thought that what the raven was doing was wrong, awfully wrong. The silver blond didn’t even comprehend how Takanori could let Yuu in. He really couldn’t. How could Takanori let himself be used by the raven? Because that was it, Yuu was using Takanori to have sex only now, Takeru wasn’t even convinced that the black-haired dragon still harboured feelings for the small brunet, and he was sure that Takanori didn’t have any. For the past three months he had watched Takanori struggle to get back on his feet, and he had noticed the brunet withdrawing into himself, getting colder. One would look in Takanori’s eyes, they wouldn’t see anything but void there, or resentment. Takeru could see that Takanori didn’t know how to feel anymore, at least not positively.

“Takanori needs someone.”

Takeru looked up at the tall brunet, surprised. He didn’t think someone would think the same way he did, but it gave him some hope.

“You’re the first person to say that,” said the silver blond, smiling faintly.

“Really? That’s common sense though,” frowned Yutaka.

“I think so too, but people here don’t want to get near Taka, they think they’d get affected by his darkness,” snorted Takeru.

“Are they stupid or what? Takanori _is_ the one who’s influenced by others’ darkness,” groaned the brunet, massaging his forehead.

“People don’t really know how Takanori’s species works.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

Yutaka shook his head, not believing how ridiculous people could be. It was by treating Takanori as a monster, by leaving him alone, that he was breaking, falling in darkness. If the small brunet had been surrounded by positive feelings, never would have this happened. But as he had told the lightning dragon, they were at war, it was rare to find purity in such a time. Unless he was locked up in a tower without any contact with the outside, it was quite sure that the balance would be drawn to darkness rather than light.

He lifted his head as he heard footsteps. He looked at the hallway to see Takanori and Yuu walking down the stairs. He quirked an eyebrow up as he noticed a smile tugging at the brunet’s full lips, that was the first time he saw him smiling this way. What he had seen until now were smirks most of the time, nothing as a genuinely happy smile. He turned his head to lock eyes with Takeru, who seemed shocked.

“Go, you’ll miss your class otherwise.”

Yutaka stared at the two dragons as they both giggled, whispering things to each other. Was it really just about sex? They seemed to enjoy each other’s presence, Takanori even seemed to be at ease.

The lightning dragon startled as he felt Takeru’s breath in his neck.

“That’s the first time I see Takanori smiling this way after one of Yuu’s visits,” he murmured in his ear.

The tall brunet turned around to face the silver-blond dragon, not knowing what to say or do.

“It seems honest,” he said.

Takeru kept himself from laughing at the other’s reply.

“Takanori is good at faking things, really good, don’t fall for a smile that seems genuine,” he said before standing up.

Yutaka nodded in understanding. He heard the front door being opened then closed, meaning Yuu had left, and Takanori went back upstairs, secluding himself in his bedroom once again.

“I’m going to see him, maybe I’ll manage to get him to talk,” said Takeru, heading to the staircase.

The taller dragon got up as well to get out of the house, needing some air and actually having to go to class. He chewed on his lower lip, thinking about what Takeru had told him and what he had seen from Takanori for the past two months. The small dragon was full of surprise, he was pretty sure about that, but he was still broken. Yutaka couldn’t see in his heart as the small brunet did with everyone when he wanted, but he had noticed in his eyes that his soul was broken, he had lost his bearings, he probably didn’t trust anyone. He didn’t want to be close or intimate with anyone, except with Yuu from what Yutaka had seen and heard, and Takeru as well. For Takeru to go see the other so confidently, it had to mean that they were close enough for Takanori to not push him away, at least not completely.

He walked towards one of the university’s buildings, feeling like he was somehow losing his time here. He was twenty-one years old and actually already had a degree, if he were here, it only was because his clan had insisted on it, and because the war was slowly getting closer to their territory. He had been sent here to be safe until he was considered as fully mature in his parents’ eyes, he would have to stay here for two years at least. Whether he found something here that made him want to stay or not, his life would change completely. He knew that if he found someone to care about, his intentions for the future would drastically change, not wanting to abandon his newly found family. But he still had time before it happened, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to give his heart to someone again, not yet at least.

He sighed heavily as he walked in the auditorium, stopping in his tracks as he felt a weird aura. He looked around, trying to figure out from whom that aura came. Something was wrong, it didn’t feel like a dragon or nymph aura, and that should have been impossible, this academy being open to dragons and nymphs only. He walked to a seat in the back of the auditorium, looking at all the students present. Nobody seemed to have noticed it. Yutaka knew he was more sensitive to auras, but this one was impressive, there was no way he was the only one to sense it.

He took a notebook out of his bag as the lecturer walked in. Yutaka waited for him to make a remark, but he directly began the class. The lightning dragon’s eyes widened as he observed the lecturer speak as if there was nothing. What was going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length ;;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker.

_He stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Hidden in the crowd of dragons and nymphs, a black cloak with a hood thrown over his head to hide his face, the man stared at the tall brunet standing on the scaffold, his oh-so-familiar beautiful ice-blue eyes void of any emotion. Something tugged at Takanori’s heart when he noticed that the other had completely given up on living. The small brunet knew this had to happen, he knew this was needed if he wanted to achieve his goal._

_Yutaka was collateral damage, the man had unfortunately discovered what the small dragon had been up to for the past few months, and even if Takanori had wished not to get any innocent people killed, the lightning dragon wasn’t exactly that innocent. Even if the brunet hadn’t framed him, he would still have been executed if the government found out about what he had done._

_Even though, tears stung at the small man’s yellow eyes when he looked at Yutaka’s body. His strong body was just a memory. His black wings, streaked with the same ice-blue colour as his eyes, were dangling on his sides, broken. Where blood leaked from wounds, the brunet knew some scales were missing. He couldn’t see the bruises, but he knew the other was covered in them. He had lost weight, a lot of it, all his muscles had melted and he now looked more like a skeleton than anything else. Takanori could see how the tall man’s legs were wobbling, he didn’t even have the strength to stand anymore. If it weren’t for the two guards holding him up, he would already be on the ground._

_The small dragon was going to turn around, not wanting to witness the execution, when he locked eyes with the other, his yellow eyes widening._

_“Don’t look at me like that,” he whispered, tears trickling down his face._

_The lightning dragon stared at him, faintly smiling. Takanori shook his head, bringing his hands up to his mouth, holding back a whimper. He hated this feeling. He knew this had to happen, yet he wished he could just stop it._

_“I’m sorry,” he murmured, seeing the executioner force the brunet to kneel._

_The ice-blue-eyed dragon shook his head, his eyes still set on the small man. The brunet smiled painfully, slightly relieved to know the other didn’t blame him for this, but it still didn’t make him feel better about what he had done._

_He turned around when he saw the executioner raise an axe, and this time he couldn’t hold back a heart-wrenching sob when he heard it rip through the air._

✡✡✡

Takanori jerked up in his bed, his forehead covered in sweat. He gripped his cover, trying to make his right hand stop shaking. He hadn’t had those since the battlefield, why was it happening now? Why did these dreams have to happen again? He knew this was a premonition, he always had been able to foresee the future in his dreams, sometimes even when he was awake, but this… He could still feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, and his cheeks were wet from the tears that were still running.

He ran his shaky hand through his messy hair, heaving a sigh. He had no idea what this dream meant. What was his relationship with Yutaka? And what had he done? What had the both of them done?

The small dragon stood up, staggering a little at first, and then walked out of his room, needing some fresh air. He grabbed his left arm, rubbing it slightly. It was colder than the other nights, winter must have finally settled. He went out of the house and looked around, surprised to see the whole campus covered in snow. No doubt he was cold, it had snowed and actually was still snowing. He stayed on the porch and sat down on the wooden rocking bench, which was protected by the snow thanks to the balcony over it.

He let his stare wander over the enclosure and that’s when he noticed it, a small spark of light. What could it be? He narrowed his eyes, focusing more, when a lightning ripped through the sky, followed by thunder. He froze, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes wide-open and pupils dilated in fear. He knew what this was, he knew it all too well. That wasn’t a lightning, nor was there thunder. This was the sign of fighting, or more exactly, of a demon and a dragon fighting.

He knew how it was like, how demons were fierce and cunning. They didn’t have the same morals as dragons, but the small brunet couldn’t possibly say that dragons were any better.

Demons were strong, stronger than what the academy let the students think. Besides their natural strength that came with their race, they could also use magic, something dragons couldn’t, at least most of them. Dragons were stuck with their nature and the powers that came with it, they couldn’t use anything else. A water dragon couldn’t use fire spells for example, it was impossible.

A shiver ran down the small dragon’s spine when another lightning tore through the sky, followed by thunder again. The battlefield was closer than what Takanori thought. It still was hundreds miles away, but that was still closer than what he had imagined. The battlefield could be to the academy’s doors in a week if dragons didn’t push demons back, the small man knew it.

“Takanori?”

He looked to his right when he heard someone call out his name.

“You shouldn’t be out at this hour,” sighed the tall brunet, sitting next to him.

“I’m not a kid,” huffed the small dragon, glaring at the other.

The lightning dragon looked up at the sky, his face expressionless.

“I know, and you also know why I’m telling you this,” replied Yutaka.

The small brunet looked down at his lifeless arm, biting his lower lip. Being around people right now was a bad idea, he knew it. He was weak, he could feel that he might break at any moment, and he knew why.

Another thunder made him cringe, closing his eyes. He had to go inside, back in his bedroom, before he let the other see him in an even more vulnerable state. Yutaka was there to watch him and report his actions to the government, Takanori couldn’t let him think that he wasn’t over what had happened out there, he had to stick to his usual indifferent image.

The small man startled when he felt arms being wrapped around him, tingles spreading where both their skins touched.

“I know what it’s like to be on the battlefield,” finally said the lightning dragon.

Takanori frowned, confused. The other had already fought? But he hadn’t even reached adulthood in his species’ mind, how was that even possible?

“I didn’t have much injuries, I didn’t lose an arm like you, but I lost something else there, so I know how it’s like afterwards, how hard it is to get over it and not directly seek for revenge,” continued the taller brunet.

“You’re not over whatever happened there,” uttered Takanori, looking up at the other, basking in the warmth the other provided him.

Yutaka was still staring at the sky, his eyes moving as if he could perfectly see the two soldiers fighting in the sky, as if he could follow their exact moves. The small brunet could have just used his powers to see what it was that the other was hiding, what it was that had hurt him so badly, not physically, but mentally and emotionally, but he didn’t want to, it would have been prying, and what had happened to Yutaka was none of his business.

“That doesn’t matter,” sighed the ice-blue-eyed dragon, now looking down at the yellow-eyed one.

Takanori let himself get lost in those eyes, images from his dream coming back to him. He wondered what would their relationship be in the future. From the feelings he had had during that premonition, there was something more than simple friendliness, but the brunet couldn’t believe that it was love. He had sworn to himself not to fall for anyone again, first of all because he couldn’t involve anyone in what he was planning to do, but also because he didn’t want to put anyone in the same situation as Yuu had ended up finding himself in. But the look in the lightning dragon’s eyes when he was up there, on the scaffold, when they had locked eyes… The small brunet could recognise a man in love, and that’s what he had seen there.

“Takanori?”

The small dragon snapped out of his thoughts when he was shook by the shoulders. He blinked a few times, surprised to feel that tears had again started to gather at the corners of his eyes.

“Is everything alright?” asked Yutaka, looking worriedly at the other.

The lightning dragon was disturbed, the way the small brunet had been staring at him had made him uncomfortable, it felt like the man knew something no one else did, and it had seemed to break him as the tall brunet had seen the other’s eyes well up with tears.

“I’m fine,” replied Takanori, shaking his head.

He pushed the other away with his right hand and stood up. He looked up at the night sky once again, noticing that the fight between the dragon and the demon had seemed to stop. Who had won, the brunet had no idea, but somehow he had the feeling it wasn't the dragon.

“You should go back inside too, it’s getting colder,” he said, walking back into the house.

Yutaka nodded, faintly smiling. He knew something was wrong with Takanori, he could see it as well as feel it, but he couldn’t pressure the other into telling him what it was. People didn’t know how Takanori’s species really was, but he knew enough to tell that it was stressful enough as it was. The brunet didn’t break just because of what had happened on the battlefield, the lightning dragon was pretty sure of that. However he had no right to ask, they weren’t even close to be friends, the other would never confide to him.

He stood up, stretching slightly and frowned as he heard something crack. He looked down at his shirt and gaped at it. Ice? Where did that come from? He looked at the door, hearing the small dragon going up the stairs, an eyebrow quirked up. There definitely was something wrong, and he wasn’t sure he could report any of what had happened until now, he didn’t feel like this was the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this fic, although it's pretty short and I apologise for this.  
> Tell me what you thought about this :3


End file.
